Before Tonight
by Soapboxderby1331
Summary: A lil remusxsirius cuteness.. What if Remus and Sirius met later in their time at Hogwarts, with the help of a certain friend? Ignores that Sirius, Peter and James were Animagi for Remus... the timing's not right . It's my first story, so be nice!
1. The Meeting

A/N- I do not own these lovely characters.

What if Sirius and Remus weren't friends from the very beginning? What if it took a little push from a certain friend? possibly ignores the fact that siri, james + peter changed into animagi for Remus... the time frame is a little off. So i just said that they did it for fun, k? k. After all, it is fanfiction.

Remus POV

Remus Lupin, werewolf extrordinaire, sat in the toasty Gryffindor common room by himself, stewing in thought. The thing- or person- on his mind was none other than the mysterious Sirius Black. They had just met hours before, at a party Remus' friend James had thrown in the room of Requirement. He had never met Sirius before, and had only passed him in the halls once or twice or saw him in the common room, where he was usually laden down with several girls. Before tonight, he had held Sirius in disdain. He was a male whore, Hogwart's finest, and Remus couldn't see why his best friend James had anything to do with him. James was also Sirius' best friend, and the two were seen together so often they were usually referred to as 'Jirius', to cut down on the amount of time it would take to say both of their names. James was always trying to get them to be friends, but Remus would never agree to hang out with Sirius. He was happy having one friend, and one friend only, thank you very much.

Sirius POV

"So, did you like Remus?" James asked Sirius, staring at him with huge, pleading eyes. James had been bugging him for ever to talk to Remus. He said Remus needed to 'come out of his shell- he's just a little shy, that's all!' Sirius had always seen Remus as a stuck-up bookworm, who thought he was smarter than everyone and sniffed haughtily when he saw Sirius with his girlfriends. Hey, it wasn't Sirius' fault women and some men flocked to him; he just had that kind of charm! But meeting Remus tonight had changed the way Sirius saw him; he actually was shy. He seemed afraid to talk to anyone, and sat huddled in a corner for most of the party until Sirius went over to say hi.  
"I suppose, James... he's a bit quiet. Real smart, though. I could get used to him." The truth was, whenever he thought of Remus, his gut gave a happy little flip. Sirius wondered absentmindedly if this was normal, and went back to helping James clean up from the monster party.  
"Great!" James exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear. "Then you won't mind that I asked him to come to Hogsmeade with you, me and Pete"  
Sirius choked on his own spit. "What?! James, we can' add someone new to the group! The Marauders are established! Going to Hogsmeade to buy stuff for pranking is a sacred tradition"  
"Please, Sirius? The boy has no friends except me! I promise, if you and Pete don't approve of him, he won't join. Just this once, please?" James wheedled.  
"All right then," Sirius said grudgingly. "Just this once!"

Remus POV

Remus regarded his wardrobe anxiously. Should he wear something bold, or just stick to the regulation Hogwarts uniform? Just then, James banged loudly on their dorm room door.  
"Are you done changing yet, Remus? We've been waiting for ages, and there's loads we have to do down in Hogsmeade. Hurry up"  
Remus sighed. "Coming!" he called, and quickly threw on his school uniform. He opened the door and stood there awkwardly, seeing that Sirius and Peter were already there.  
"Uhm... hello," he stuttered. New people made him nervous, especially Sirius. He stared at Sirius' eyes for a moment, wondering if there were more beautiful eyes in the world. He quickly snapped out of his trance when James prodded him in the side, and said , " Come on, Remus! No more daydreaming! We've got a sleepy little town to storm"  
The other two started cheering, and ran for the portrait hole. Just before he climbed into the portrait hole, Sirius turned around and gave Remus a small, warm smile. remus felt himself blush, and he quickly ducked his head. When he looked up, they were gone, racing down the corridor.  
"Oy, you lot! Wait for me"  
He scampered down after them as fast as his legs could carry him. 


	2. The Beginning

BA/N: Hope you love love love my second chapter! Sorry for all the mistakes in the first one... I think I have them fixed right up!/B

Sirius POV

Sirius and his friends strolled lazily along the Hogsmeade path. "So, Sirius, what kind of prank are we gonna pull here?" James asked.  
"Hm, I dunno. Standard issue, I suppose. How about Filch for the prime target"  
Remus halted dead in his tracks. "Wait, wait, wait... you guys are planning to prank Filch?" Sirius stopped also, causing Peter and James to grudgingly stop. "James didn't tell you?" His voice showed his increduility.  
Remus shook his head miserably; his face was rapidly losing color.  
"Hey, Remus, I'm really sorry, but there's no way you would've come if you knew we were planning a prank. Everyone knows you take your 'prefectorial duties' seriously," James said, he and Peter rolling their eyes simutaniously at the mention of work and responsibility.  
"But.. but.. being a prefect is important! I'm sorry to sound whiny, but James, you know how much I love being one!" Remus was stuttering, and his face was turning red. Sirius could see in his eyes how embarrassed he felt at being mocked in front of practical strangers. "Cut him some slack, James... he doesn't have to do it if he doesn't want to. In fact..." he paused dramatically. "In fact, I will stay with him while you two go ahead and pick up the supplies. We can walk around town.. I'll give him a tour"  
James and Peter's eyes went wide, and Peter's jaw went slack.  
"But Padfoot..." James groaned," We've been doing this ever since third year. You can't abandon us now! It'd be insane. A breaking of sacred tradition"  
Remus also shook his head. "It's alright, Sirius, really... I don't belong in your group anyway. Go ahead with them." Remus turned to leave. Thoughts flurried through Sirius' mind; he didn't want to abandon his friends, but Remus... Remus was something he wanted to explore, something of extreme interest. He quickly caught up with Remus and laid a hand on his shoulder.  
"I don't mind, I swear. C'mon, let's go find the bookstore." The smile Remus gave him removed any trace of doubt he had had about this decision; it was a slow, easy smile that warmed Sirius to the very core. Without a word, they set out down the street together. Behind them, James and Peter looked at each other, shrugged, and ran to make it into Zonko's before all the Dungbombs were sold out.

Remus POV

It was almost like a dream for Remus. A whole day, in a fascinating town, with the most handsome boy in school? He blushed, realizing what he had been thinking about. 'Sirius does not like you like that. You do not like Sirius like that. He's James' best mate, for heaven's sakes!' However, he still could not stem the flow of thoughts that were suggesting what he should do to Sirius when they were alone.  
"So..." Sirius said, breaking the awkward silence Remus had not realized had collected. "Do you want to get a butterbeer, or shall I show you around town first"  
"What's a butterbeer"  
Sirius stared at him, open-jawed. "You mean all these years you've been friends with James, he's never once brought you a butterbeer? You don't even know what one Iis/I"  
"No," Remus said, feeling extemely stupid. He had a sudden idea.  
"But, um, if you'd like to show me what one is... I wouldn't really, you know, mind much..." he stammered anxiously, praying that his subtlety was not lost on Sirius. Sirius seemed to catch on, and siled cheekily at him.  
"Well, I do think I'd enjoy that... very much so in fact." He offered Remus his arm, which Remus took so quickly his arm was a blur. Sirius stared down laugingly at his arm.  
"Wow, you've got more strength than the Giant Squid!" he said jokingly. Remus, however, quickly loosened his grip, and ducked his head so Sirius could not see the painfully red color in his face. Sirius sighed, and tilted Remus' head upwards with one elegant finger.  
"It's ok..." he murmured softly. "I think it's kind of cute." He let Remus' head drop, and they remained in a comfortable silence for the rest of the walk to the Three Broomsticks.

BA/N: End of Chapter Two! I hope you liked it... I know I promised some real sirius/remus action, but unfortunately, as my friend once put it, people don't say,"Gee, i just met you, but hot damn! I have the unrefutable urge to inject my glorious seed into you!" Thankfully, that is not how the world works. Next chappie, I promise!B 


End file.
